The Prophecy That Changed Everything
by navieblue
Summary: This is a Snarry fanfic. Harry get a profecey at the beginning of sixth year. He needs to find true love. But Harryfeel broken and worthless. Warning story conatins abuse, and self harm. Mentions of a bdsm lifestyling and kinky sex later. The first two chapters are not beta'd the rest are. Stop mentioning it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Do not own Harry Potter. This takes place during Harrys sixth year.

Warning contains abuse, self harm and in later chapter bdsm and a master slave relationship.

Excited yet?

Harry sat in the bathroom stall. Hiding. He pushed the blade against the skin of his forearm. He pulled the blade through leaving a train of blood in its wake. A wave of relief washed over him as he watched the blood drip down. He felt useless and pathetic, this helped. He had only started cuttig this summer, and the first time had been an accident.

Uncle Vernon was screaming at him, " Freak, waste of space... deserves to die..." Harry had rushed to his room, his wrist had snagged on a broken piece of the dresser. He looked down at his bleeding wrist. It felt good, but more importantly he felt! He felt nothing but that pain for those few brief moments and it was bliss. He started cutting ever since.

Harry cut three more times before leaving the bathroom. He pocketed the blade, making sure to keep it close in case he needed it. Potions was his next class. Which usually would be hell but Professor Snape was teaching defense this year. He felt a little relief, maybe he could get a decent grade this year.

He entered the potions class only then realizing he had no book. Professor Slughorn told him not to worry and just grab an old copy from the cupboard. As Harry leafed through the old book he saw markings in the margine. Comments, changes to potion recipes, and scrolled on the back page was a name _Property of the Half-Blood Prince. _Half-Blood prince? Harry wondered who that could have been. He wondered if it were a real prince? But no he couldnt imagine so.

Harry decided to follow the margines comments and changes. Clearly someone had gone to great lengths to make these changes. And he was bad enough at potions he didnt think it mattered. But to Harry's surprise his potion was turning out, perfectly in fact. The books changes werent always drastic, stir four times instead of three. 3 1/2 spider legs instead of 4, but it was making a world of the difference. He was getting exactly the right results. As the potions class was ending, Harry had brewed a perfect potion. Literally perfeft, not even Hermione had gotten the colour just so. Professor Slughorn patted Harry on the back, " well done Mr. Potter." He could feel Hermione's eyes on the back of his head, no doubt wondering how the hell he manged to brew a perfect potion, while in the years past he couldnt even brew the simpilist of things.

Harry made a silent vow to keep the book secret. He wanted to be the golden boy everyone thought he was. Only he knew differently. Only he knew that he was pathetic and useless, but if he could fool everyone for a little while longer maybe he'd be ok.

Class ended and Hermione walked along side him. "How'd you do it Harry?" Hermione looked puzzled, " its not that i dont have faith in you or anything but you've always had trouble in potions." She walked along Harry clearly wanting some sort of explaination. He considered telling her about the book, but decided not, this was his saving grace and he wanted it for hinself.

"I just followed the textbook, 'Mione. Maybe its just the fact i dont have Snape breathing down my neck for once." He smiled at hus friend hoping his lie had worked. Well it wasnt really a lie not having Snape for potions was a blessing in itself. He had him for defense tho and he could only imagine the hells he'd bring there. Hermione smiled at him accepting the lie.

"We still have Snape for defense. What will you do then."

But Harry didnt have Defense till tomorrow so today he was just gunna keep flying with his good feelings. "Ill deal with him as it comes," they laughed together. Harry was surprised as lunch rolled around and he hadnt even taken his blade out yet. He felt proud, maybe this year was going to be different.

Unfortuneately it wasnt. Malfoy decided then to burst Harrys bubble. Harry and Hermione were chattering about little nonsense, when he ran into Malfoy. They collided on a crumble of the floor. Malfoy fumed! "Watch where you're going freak!" He shoved Harry and strood off with this group of friends. It shouldnt have hurt so much. This was Malfoy! He was an arse, and cruel always had been. But Harry couldnt focus on anything. Just one word. _Freak...freak...freak...freak...freak. _Harry repeated the word over and over. He felt the familiar itch, he could feel the warmth of the blade in his pocket. He needed it NOW.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione was shaking him, he was still on the floor. "Harry, are you alrigjt?"

He jumped up dusting himself off, " ya im alright." He looked around he saw a few fourth years watching but otherwise they were alone, not too many people saw.

"You ready for lunch Harry?" Ron bounded around the corner out of breath clearly had been running from the common room. Ron smiled as he came upon his friends. Hermione greated back his smile, " ya we were on our way there actually until we ran into Malfoy," Hermione babbled on and on.

Harry wasnt listening anymore. All he could think about was the blade. He needed to cut. Needed to let the pain out. He felt a shake, he looked up at Ron, "you coming mate, you seem all outta of sorts how hard did you hit Malfoy," he chuckled.

"Um... no i just remembered i have to be some where. Ill see you guys later." And with that Harry bounded back up a stair case, looking for the bathrooms. He needed it, now.

Harry dove into the bathroom stall and locked it. He ripped up the sleeve of his robe. He pushed his blade up high o his arm and sliced. He felt tears prick his eyes. But it was ok, pain he felt the pain. He felt alive. He made another cut. _Freak! _He was a freak. Just look at him hiding in a stall cutting himself. The pain. Overwhelmed him. He needed something more. He pulled up his shirt pressing the blade against his ribs he pulled it across. The spot had been so sesitive. Harry gasped. It felt amazing. He put the blade back in his pocket and just sat there. Almost as if he was high, he let the pain subside before getting up. He fixed his robes, made sure everything was in place. No one need know what he did here. As he left the bathroom he felt his robes brush against his chest. Against the cut he made. It was a dull reminder he was alive and he liked it.

Harry saw that it was almost time for Divinations. An easy class, Harry headed toward the tower.

_To defeat the Dark ones Fame_

_True love will be the one to tame,_

_Between the love of each mans touch_

_A power will be bound too such. _

_A Master in the Servants eyes. _

_A dominant, to the submissive side. _

_Each half to make a whole, _

_Secrets held will be untold_

_A perfect match to save us all._

_If each is found before ends time, _

_There will be light on either side. _

Harry repeated the phrase over and over again. Divinations had not been what he had hoped. It had been the middle of class when Professor Trelawney focused on him and repeated the phrase three times. Before snapping out her "trance" as if nothong had ever happened. The entire class was staring at him, Hermione scibbled furously trying to capture every word the Professor said

Harry felt overwhelmed what did all this mean. He pushed his hands in His pocket trying to make himself feel smaller. The blade poked his hand. A sharp little pain. Harry felt instant relief and pushed harder. Class eneded soon after.

Hermione, Ron and him sprinted back to the common room. Hermione threw the parchment she had written on down on the table.

"Blimey Harry what the bloody hell does this mean?" Ron spoke breathelessly. Harry just stared at the paper. He had no idea what the hell this meant. But Hermiine was amazing as usual.

"Its obvious isnt it?" She chirpped.

The boys just stared at her mouths gaping, rolling her eyes, "oh come on!" She sat down ushering for the boys to do the same. They all sat waiting for Hermione to explain.

"Well we will go line by line ok?" They nodded in agreement. "Ok _well_ look, _to defeat __The Dark ones fame,_ thats Voldemort right? Next line is _true love will be the one to tame, _sooo it means true love will defeat Voldemort..."

"It cant be that simple!" Interupted Ron.

"Will you let me finsh Ronald!" Sighing she continued, "_ a power will be bound too such, _this means who ever Harry's true love they will invoke a bond together. They will share a power to defeat Voldemort. What is so hard to understand about that, see easy."

" but what about this Master, Servant thing ' Mione?" Its the first words Harry spoke since they enterwd the common room. Both friends looked at him.

She blushed, " well i assume something like that you will discover once you find your true Mate. Whoever the lucky guy is."

"Guy? Jeez 'Mione cant he like a Witch?" Ron sneered.

"Honestly Ronald can you not read, says right there mans touch."

"But Harry doesnt fancy blokes," suddenly Ron spun towards Harry, "wait do you?"

Harry felt his face go deep red. "Well i never gave it much thought really, but its not like im repulsed by girls, or anything. But ya if i think about it maybe. I guess i am if the proficey says so." He let a low chuckle escape his throat it was more saddness than anythig. Nothing was ever easy. Here he was getting told he preferred men by a profecey his teacher said. How more fucked up could his life be.

"I wonder which you are the dominant or the submissive." Ron laughed. Harry thought about it. He pictured himself dominating someone and it didnt feel very right. But being a submissive? Harry wasnt weak. He didnt just submit.

"He's obviouly the submissive Ron," Hermione spoke as if she was reading his kind, "im sorry to say Harry i do think your the submissive. You dont stand up for your self very much. You will stick up for other people sure. But your very guarded and too friendly." She laughed, "your too sweet to be dominant. But your love will be opposite you in many ways. He will be strong at things you arent. Or somethig like that." She smiled.

Harry had to smole at that. "So your telling me 'Mione that my true love is going to be some terrifying brute who everyones scared of?"

Ron snorted, "maybe your true loves Snape," they all laughed really hards at that. It felt good to laugh about something so ridiculous. Harry never imagined in a million years that Ron would habe been right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Severus

Severus paced his chambers accessively. He felt very anxious, and it was all Dumbledore's fault. He had summed him up into his office, in need of things from Professor Trelawney.

"Headmaster, cant you just call her yourself?"

"You know very well the abmindedness of Trelawney. She has a book i need, just pick it up and bring it back here."

"Thats all?"

"Yes dear boy thats all," Severus sighed and nodded leaving the Headmasters office.

Severus grumbled to himself as he made his way to the divination tower. He entered the clasroom.

"Awe Severus to what do i owe the pleasure?" But just as Severus was about to answer. He saw the glazed over look fill her eyes.

_To defeat the Dark ones Fame_

_True love will be the one to tame,_

_Between the love of each mans touch_

_A power will be bound too such. _

_A Master in the Servants eyes. _

_A dominant, to the submissive side. _

_Each half to make a whole, _

_Secrets held will be untold_

_A perfect match to save us all._

_If each is found before ends time, _

_There will be light on either side. _

He listened to her repeat it three times. Severus just stood there not knowing what to say. Was this a profecey? Or a mindless prank? But just as soon as it had started, it ended. She looked at him as if he had just walked into the room. "What can i help you with Severus?"

"Um... Headmaster said something about a book?"

She smiled, " oh yes, here you are." She handed him an old copy of a divinations text book. That was all! A stupid old textbook! Severus fumed.

What was the old man playing at? Severus bounded down the stairs he was back in the headmasters office in minutes. He stormed through the door pratically throwing the book at his headmaster.

"You knew! You didnt need the damn book, you knew she had a prfoecey!" Severus was screaming, he felt so deceive.

"Calm down my dear boy, i had a hunch she might have something. Now tell me dear boy what did she say."

Severus scowled, "i dont believe thats any of your concern. Seeing as its my profecey." But he sighed knowing full well he couldnt do this on his own. He repeated everything Trelawney had said.

Severus was still pacing. Dumbledore was useless. He told him everythig he had already figured out himself. He needed to find his mate, true love will defeat the dark lord blah blah blah.

He repeated the profocey again. _Dominant to the submissive side. _It was pretty clear he was the dominamt. So he was looking for a submissive how interesting. Severus sat, Dumbledore gave no insight as to who it could be but he felt as of he knew and just wouldnt tell him.

He was outraged! But nothing he could do for now. He just hoped to find his mate soon, he wondered what lucky man he was going to be stuck with the rest of his life.

As Harry woke from his nightmare, his mind began to race. He felt paniced. He dreamt that he couldnt find the mystery man he was suppose to be in love with. He faced Voldemort and couldnt win, screaming so much screaming. He grabbed his blade. Pressing it against his chest he made new slice marks. His dream vanished, the feel of pain this only thought. He came down his breathing evened out, he felt better.

Today was defense, with Snape. He groaned. He didnt want to face today. He hid his cuts under his robes, making sure nothing was out of place. His cuts werent anywhere he couldnt hide with clothes so he didnt need a glamour. Not yet anyways. He pushed himself out of the commom room and headed to the great hall.

It wad loud and bussling. He saw his friends and the waved enthusiastically. He couldnt help but smile. He joined them they made snide comments about what hell Snape was going to put them through, his friends never said a word about the profecey and for that was greatful. Harry glanced at the head table but snape was no where to be found.

Breakfast ended far too quickly and before he knew it they were headed to Defense. Harry felt a familar itch brewing in his viens.

Snape was exhausted. He had bearly slept and now he was going to have a very draining defense class. They were going to do some dueling today. He figured it would be easy enough for him and students would just leave him alone.

He entered the class and ushered all the students in. "Today we will be refreshing aspects of dueling. You will be dueling in pairs," he heard the buzz about the students Potter pairing up with Weasley and the sort. He may be tired but he wasnt this nice. "I will be picking the pairs." He heard the groans fill the classroom. There that was better.

"Potter/Malfoy, Granger/Privat..."

Harry had been surprised Professor snape was going to let them duel on the first day. But as always Snape had to ruin it some how. He was paired with Malfoy of people. He would have been ok it it had been anyone else.

Snape was explainong to use minimal offensive attacks use defensive spells... but Harry stopped listening. He shoved his hands under the desk. He pulled up his sleeve making sure no one watched him. He pulled the blade across his wrist. Once. twice. He pulled down his sleeve and put the blade back. No one even noticed.

He smiled on the inside. He would be good till the end of class even with being paired to Malfoy.

Suddenly desks vanished, and everyone was sanding in front of their partners. And the dueling began. It seemed to go fairly well actually, until Harry disarmed Draco and sent him flying across the room.

He was furious. He threw a spell at Harry that sent him flying.

Snape had been keeping a close eye on The two boys in paticular fearing things may get out of hand. Sure enough things escalated far too quickly. Potter was being thrown across the room. He made it there just in time to catch Potter. He grabbed both of Harrys wrists to steady him.

"Enough!" He roared at Dracos direction, he stoppd immediately. He looked down at the trembling boy in front of him. He was staring at where Snape was holding him. His wrists. Bare skin. His cuts no! Potter began to tug his wrists free. Snape released him, as the whole class was now staring. Snape looked at his hand red with blood. He looked back at Potter. He looked terrified. Snape whirled away from the boy. Directing the rest of the class.

"I want two parchements on proper defensive spells and which ones to use against common attacks, class dismissed. " Desks reappeared and students scrambled for their things. Harry pulled away from the Professor, he could feek his eyes on him. He was scared, he felt guilty. He tried to hustle out the door, he was so close.

"Mr. Potter, if you wouldnt mind staying for a moment please." Harry sighed looking at his friends.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," he turned around staring at his feet. He couldnt look at the Professor. "Yes Profeasor."

"Sit Potter " He did as he was told, Snape was a little surprised not even a little rebuttal or argument. He just sat there staring into his lap. He looked so fragile at this moment. "Give me your wrist Potter."

Harrys head snapped up at that. He almost did. Then he thought for a moment. Slowly he held he arm up to the professor. Just as he took his wrist he threw up his glamours.

Snape stared down at the boy. How stupid did he think he was, like he couldnt sense the boy put up glamors. He frowned at the boy. "Drop your glamors."

"I dont know what..."

"Drop your glamors now or ill take you to Headmaster." He watch Harry fighting back tears. He saw a single tear fall as he let his glamor drop. He dropped his head as well.

Snape watched as the cuts appeared on the boy. He felt this breathe catch in his throat. So many cuts. He looked down the boys arm. There were clearly more cuts than just these. "Remove your robe and shirt."

"But Professor..."

Snape glared. "Now!" His voice gave no inclination that he was going to back down. Harry was holding back tears. He felt so ashamed and broken.

Harry stood undoing his ropes and pulling his shirt off. He felt naked. Stupid, he thought I'm so stupid. And a freak no doubt. His Professor must think he was mental. He looked up at Snape. He expected to see anger if the Professors eyes. Detest, something horrid. But all he saw was saddness and grief as if the professor himself caused these cuts on his body.

"Stay there" Snape strood to his potions room, coming back with a blue vile and a cloth. "Sit,"

Harry sat and waited. Professor Snape dipped the cloth into the solution and waited. Harry looked at his professsor. He slowly handed over his hand. Severus sat beside him and slowly began stroking the cuts with the cloth. Harry didnt expect the professors hands to be so warm, or gentle. He could feel the of the warmth of his hands as he slowly cleaned the wounds. "You going to tell me how this happened?" His voice was soft too. Harry expect anger annoyance, something more Snape like.

Harry shook his head. He didnt wanna talk, not to anyone especially not Severus Snape.

"No? Ok then." He put the cloth down and headed toawrd the fireplace. "If you dont mind i think Headmaster will want to see this." Harry panicked

Harry bolted up right. "Please sir. I dont want anyone to see" his voice was weak, after the last few days with learning the profecey and the overwhelming emotions he couldnt handle any more.

Severus sat back down, "you're going to tell me how this happened, understood?" Harry looked at his Professor. For the first time he didnt see a scowl, the man looked wiser beyond his years. He looked lonely. Lonely? When had ever wondered if Snape wad lonely. Severus met the boys gaze. Harry looked away feeling a slow blush creep into his face. "I did it" he heard Snape gasp. He sunk farther into his seat.

Severus couldnt have heard the boy right. "You did this to yourself?" He boy sank further down, any more and he'd be on the floor. He nodded. He couldnt believe it. Why would a man, Harry potter of all people want to carve their skin up like this. Not that Severus was looking, but he couldnt help but notice the toned muscles amd lay under his hands.

As Severus continue cleaning all the wounds particularly on the chest he couldnt help notice how beautiful he really was. Quittich had done him great. He wasnt a boy anymore thats for sure. "Why did you do this, Harry?" Severus' eyes widened realizing he had said Harry and not Potter. He could feel his heart quicken, why did it matter calm down. He calmed his annoyed brain and looked at Harry, waiting

Harry figured he wasnt going to get out of this. He sighed looking at the floor, Severus was cleaning the last of the cuts on his other arm. "I did it to myself, ok?. It makes me feel better. Everything is too much i feel like im going to explode. I cut and i bleed out a little, not going to explode anymore." He spoke quickly. He had no intention of continuing this conversation.

Severus' hand was under his chin pulling his face up gently, "you cant keep doing this Harry, it isnt healthy." There it was again! Harry. He defineately heard right. Harry... he liked the way it sounded coming from the Professor. Actually right now everything the Professor said sounded good. Harry started to close his eyes the rubbing of his arm and Severus droning on about how dangerous self harm was, that voice was lulling him into a sleep. He couldnt remember the last time he felt this relaxed falling asleep.

Severus looked down at the boy, he had gone awefully quiet. He was asleep! At first he thought he was playing, but he watched the slow rise and fall of the young mans chest., he knew he was out cold. Sevrus wrapped the boys arms up in bandages and was happy to have magic dress the sleeping man in front of him. He was almost inclined to move the boy, but thought better to leave him where he sat. Severus didnt want to leave the boy, they still had things to discuss. Severus couldnt allow anything like this to happen again. He sat at his desk and began grading papers, his mind drifted back to Harry, he always seemed so sure of himself, cocky. He thought he could handle this life with ease. But clearly he was not handling anything very well.

Harry woke with a jolt. He hadnt had a nightmare and he felt still uneasy. He rubbed his eyes. Looking around, wjere the hell was he. As groginess left him, he saw that he was in the potions classroom. He lifted hinself out of the desk chair. He groaned at how stiff he was.

"Awe good. Mr. Potter your awake."

Harry turned to the Professor. "What time is it?"

"Just after six, you hungry?" Harrys eyes bulged. Six at night! He had slept away the entire afternoon away.

"Sir what about my classes? Why didnt you wake me? Magonogal is going to kill me?!" Harry felt the urge to cut he reached up towards his arms. He felt the bandages. He looked down at his covered arms. The wave of reality crashed into him. Snape knew. Snape knew he cut himself.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry glanced up at a Professor who was clearly losig patience. "Are. You. Hungry?" Harry was about to answer no when a low growl from Harry's stomache. Severus raised an eye brow, looking less menacing al of a sudden. Harry just nodded.

With a flick of his wand Snape had conjured a table for two. Harry looked at his Professor, " cant i just go to the great hall. Sir?"

Severus shook his head, "westill need to discuss the nature of what drove you to hurt yourself. And not to worry about your classes i sent an owl out saying you were ill."

"Im fine, professor really, it was just a lapse in judgement. It wont happen again." But of course he was lying. He was going to do it as soon as he left this stupid classroom. He reached into his pocket looking for the blade. He just wanted to touch it. Just remind himself that it was there. But it wasnt in the front pockets. He tried to look subtle , but he felt as he were failig miserably.

"Looking for this?" Harry looked up to see him holding a small blade. Perfect and small but so sharp. And his! "Give it back?" Harry scowlled down his professor.

"Talk first and maybe later ill let you have it." Harrys ears perked up, he could get it back. Severus motioned to the table. Harry sighed and sat down. When Snape sat across from him food appeared. Harry was amused. He wondered how often the professor missed meal times, now he knew why. If Harry could avoid the great hall he probably would too.

"Now eat," Severus' snapping tone was back in place. Harry scowlled. Snape stared back eyes narrowing, "dont test me Mr. Potter." Something in his voice told Harry not to push his luck. After all Snape could have run to Dumbledore or Magonagal and hadnt.

Harry ate slowly and quietly. Pushing more food around his plate than he was actually eating. He heard the clank of cutlery and looked up at his professor. He met a very stern gaze. "Mr. Potter i cant help but notice your not really eating anything. Id rather not be stuck here all night so if you please, eat something." Harry ate as much as he could with the presence of Snape in front of him. When he felt he ate enough to satisfy Snape he looked back up. " what do you l want to talk about Professor?"

Snape's look softened, "i want to know what caused you to hurt yourself, i want to make sure it never happens again."

"Why do you even care!" Harry got up from the table and walked over to the fireplace. He didmt know when Snape set the fire but it was nice. He hadnt even heard Snape get up but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I care Mr. Potter because i have been where you are. And things wont get better unless you talk about them." Harry turned to look at his Professor. They were standing so close, Harry could smell him. He smelt like coffee and cinnamon, it was intoxicating. He met those onyx eyes. Harry had never looked at the Professor like this he was kind of beautiful. So much mystery about the man.

"What if i dont want to talk about it?"

"Then im afraid your nights are going to be filled with detention scrubbing cauldrons until you decide to talk."

"You cant do that!"

"Then you will meet me everyday after dinner for an hour to discuss things." Severus was very serious, he was going to make the boy talk one way or another.

Harry felt like he was fighting a losing battle like so many before this. Fights like this remind him of Uncle Vernon, always belittling him till he just did what he was told.

"So we just have to talk? About school or whatever?"

"What ever is bothering you, Harry."

"Why are you calling me Harry?" He watch his professor blush a bit.

"I didnt realize you liked Potter better, my apologize."

Harry was shocked, he just got an apology from Snape! "No it isnt like that, i like Harry better, just didnt expect it from you sir."

Snape gave a slight nod. Not sure what else to do, Harry sat in front of the fireplace. He started talking, not to snape exactly more the fire than anything. He watched Snape sit on the hearth across from him, as if they were school mates or something.

"I did it for the first time by accident really, Uncle vernon was screaming at me, caling me things. I cut on the broken dresser..."

Harry went on talking about home life. He didnt stop until Snape put a hand on his shoulder. He hadnt said a word the whole time. He had let Harry spew his guts like a thirteen year old girl.

"How do you feel Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment, he didnt feel bad, he wouldnt say he felt great either. But the urge to cut had passed. "Better," he gave a weak smile towards the professor.

"Its late, i think its best if we stop for now, ok?" Harry felt a pang of hurt. He didnt want to stop. He didnt want to face his friends. But he knew he had no choice. Harry got up and headed to the door, his eyes watching his shoes intently. He felt a warm hand under his face, pulling his fave upwards. He glanced up to meet those onyx eyes, "we will contiune tomorrow Harry, right after dinner, ok? You will meet me back here around 7pm." Harry nodded, he stepped out of the classroom. "And Harry, you dont have to tell anyone what were doing here. You can tell them your in detention if you like. But their your friends they will always be there for you." With that the classroom door closed.

Harry walked back to the common room. Could he really tell his friends about everything. No. He couldnt. He didnt want too, he may have to tell snape things but he didnt need his friends to know too.

He walked through the common room to be bombarded. By his two friends.

"Harry where have you been!" Hermione was suddenly very close to him. "You missed all afternoon classes, and werent at dinner!"

Ron was suddenly at here side, "i told her not to worry, that you probably snogging your true love," he snoted, "then Snape wasnt at dinner, 'Mione wasnt having any fun with it."

"You werent with Snape, were you?"

Harry could feel his fave go read, "well actually... um."

"He was snogging Snape told you 'Mione!"

"No i was not! I fell asleep and missed afternoon classes and Snaoe gave me a detention. " he was surprised how easily the lie slide off his tongue. And even more surprised how easily his friends took the lie. He smiled reasurring his friends.

"But im really tired, i think im going to bed." His friends just nodded as he climbed up the stairs. Harry laid on his bed, running over his conversation with professor. Why did he suddenly care so much. Harry rolled over on his side looking at his end table. A piece of parchment laid across it. Harry sat up and looked at the paper, he crumbled it up almost as soon as he touched it. Stupid profecey. Hermione must have put there, a nagging reminder how weak he was, how "submissive" he was suppose to be. Maybe he coukd tell Snape abkut the profecey. He doubt hed be any help. Why would snape care about his true love. He wanted to cut.

Fuck! He never got his blade back from Snape. He groaned, he wanted release. Bit he was too tired to care. He slipped under the covers and into a dizzying dream.

Harry was falling. Voldemort pushed him off a cliff and now he was tumbling to his death. Harrys eyes clenched tight waiting for the impact of the ground. He hit something soft but firm. He opened his eyes, and was met with a pair of dark onyx eye, beautiful eyes. Harry thought he had seen them before, "your safe now, Harry." Those eyes drawed him in. A pair of arms pulled him tight into the mysery mans chest. He was warm, he felt safe. He looked back into the mysterious mans face. Perfect lips hovered above his own.

Harry wanted to know what rhey felt like. He reached up just slightly. There lips connected. The other man took charge moving Harrys mouth against his own. Harry kissed back hard. This felt so right and so good. He moaned as the other man pulled away. "I will protect you, Harry. Trust me." Just as their lips touched again, Harry woke.

Snape was drinking a tall glass of firewhiskey. Harry had divulged so much information about his aunts and uncle. They were cruel and verbally abused him all the time. And when Harry was at school snape had fed to that fire. He couldnt help the guilt ridden feeling in the pit of his stomache. He felt as if Harrys self harm was some how his fault.

Severus pinch the bridge of his nose. He could only imagine the other horrors in Harrys life.

Severus stumbbled his way to bed. Collapsing in exhaustion. He had no idea what tomorrow was going to bring. He had to help Harry and was also suppose to be finding his mate. This was going to burn him out quickly.

Next chalter, Harry and Severus realize that its their profecey. :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**There is mention of BDSM relationship in this story. This story focusses on the positive side of the relationship. But with internet and websites there are many fake Masters and submissives online. If ever engaging in any bdsm relationship make sure its a safe and consensual relationship. Never feel forced into anything. Many men who are controlling will use bdsm as an escape goat. Make sure you know your partner and never engage in any activities that you're uncomfortable with. **_

_**But with that rant done. Enjoy this chapter. **_

Chapter Three - Realization

When Harry woke in the morning, he was hot and flushed. What a dream! It had felt so unbelievable. Harry couldn't remember where he had seen those eyes before, but they were outstanding. So deep and dark.

"Harry, get up or we'll be late," Ron threw a pillow in his direction. Harry felt a smile creep across his face. He didn't think anything could bring him down today. He dressed quickly, careful to hide his bandaged arms, The less he had to explain to his friends the better. He chattered happily with Ron and Hermione as they ate breakfast. He glanced up to the head table to see Snape staring at him. Harry felt his cheeks go red as he looked away. Why was he blushing? It was only Snape. He tried to shake off the feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

Severus was watching the boy intently. He was laughing and carrying on like a normal teenager. He looked to have more colour in his face. Best of all it looked as if he had a decent nights sleep.

Harry met his gaze, he watched the boy blush and look away. Snape smirked to himself. One night of conversing and he was easier to read than an open book. He wondered what tonight would bring. He smiled to himself as he left the great hall, preparing for his next class.

Harry's day had gone remarkably well. He had gone to potions in a great mood. He had outdone himself in potions as well, well his new textbook did great.

Professor Slughorn had them brewing Amortentia, a love potion. Harry followed all the changes the book suggested. Slughorn was most impressed.

"Well done, Mr. Potter!" Professor Slughorn beamed, "well tell us what do you smell?"

Harry leaned forward; closing his eyes. "Coffee...cinnamon... something else, it's intoxicating."

"Of course its intoxicating!" Slughorn laughed, "It's the things you find most appealing." Harry breathed in again, coffee, cinnamon, what was the other thing? Soap? Cologne? Something woodsy. He could have breathed this scent in all day long, he felt a hand on his shoulder drawing him back.

"Harry are you alright?" He looked up at Hermione. He smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm great." And for once he meant it. She smiled back pleased with his response.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before he knew it he was sitting having dinner with his friends. Dinner seemed to be passing really slow. Harry actually felt excited to talk to Professor Snape, He didn't know what was drawing him to speak but he felt at ease with the man.

As time rolled around Harry excused himself from his friends trying to complain about detention or other. He headed toward the dungeons and Snape's office. He hadn't even felt the need to cut today. Not like he could have any way since Snape still had his blade. It felt good not needing to though.

He was almost down to Snape's office when he felt a shove from behind. He crumbled to the floor. "Where are you going FREAK?!" He saw Malfoy standing above him sneering down at him. The word cut like a burning knife. He felt worthless as Malfoy pulled him up by the scruff of his collar. It shouldn't have mattered, it was only Malfoy. But his anger spilt over, "None of your business...DEATH EATER!" He felt Malfoys fist connect with his face. He smiled, the pain felt good, "What's wrong Malfoy? Did i hit a nerve?" He chuckled as Malfoy hit him again. Harry tried to block the third hit, his mind now a little groggy. He felt Malfoys hand tense around his collar, Malfoy grabbed his robe pulling up his sleeve.

"Well, well, well what happened here?" Harry shoved Malfoy. "You really are a freak Potter!" Draco went to lunge at Harry when a dark robed man stepped in front of him. "Enough Mr. Malfoy, another word out of you and you'll find yourself in a months detention with Filch. Move on, NOW!" Malfoy glanced at Potter before striding down the hall.

Snape turned to face the boy. He had a cut on his upper lip, it was bleeding. The side of his face was also swollen, "Are you alright?" Harry just nodded following his professor to his office. Harry just sat in the chair opposite Snape's desk. Snape looked into the boys face. It looked empty and hollow, he looked so vastly different than this morning.

Severus went and fetched the blue vile and cloth again. He took Harry's face gently in his hands and began to clean his face up.

"What happened, Harry?" Harry just grumbled a nothing, he was fine. Snape took the boys face firmly in his hands tilting him up to meet his gaze, "You may be able to lie to your friends, but don't LIE TO ME!" Snape watched the boy, he needed to know his place.

Harry felt his chin being pushed upwards he looked into Snape's face, "...don't LIE TO ME!" Harry looked deep into his eyes, oohh those eyes! He felt his stomach flip, he knew he had seen those eyes before. Images of his dream flashed before his eyes, the mystery man no longer a mystery. He could make out the face clearly now. He replayed the kiss in his dream over and over. It was no mistake who he had been kissing, it was Severus Snape.

Harry felt his face go deep red. "You alright Harry?" Harry focused back on his Professor and just nodded. He saw those lips, he wondered what those real lips felt like? Tasted like?

Harry was clearly in a daze. Severus sat there watching him. The boy was looking right through him as if he wasn't even there. It was only when Severus stood and walked towards his desk, did Harry jump Severus let out a low chuckle, "Back to reality are we now?" Severus watched the boy blush again. He had seen the boy blush more in the last 24 hours than he had seen by any other student all year!

"So tell me what happened. Between you and Mr. Malfoy."

Harrys eyes went back to his shoes, "It's nothing sir, really."

Snape wasn't go to accept that as an answer, "Please do remember anything you say in this room does not leave this room. Even if it is about my godson."

Harry looked back up at the Professor, his eyes watching him intently. Harry didn't know why he trusted the man so much. He felt something toward him, something more than any student should feel for a teacher. Maybe Ron had been right, maybe he was falling for Snape. Ha! That was a joke, Snape could never love him. No one could. He was doomed.

Snape was still watching him, simply waiting for an answer. "He pushed me down. Called me a freak." Harry's throat got tight. He started pulling at his bandages. But another pair of hands enclosed on his, a silky voice, so unusual.

"Harry stop. Look at me, you're ok. You are NOT a freak. Not even close" his voice was so soft. He sounded like he cared.

"I called him a death eater, it's why he punched me" Harry felt guilty saying it out loud. Snape frowned but nodded.

"I understand why you reacted the way you did. He hurt you and you wanted him to feel hurt too." Harry nodded so Severus continued, "It's not healthy to act out like this. You need to find other outlets for your emotions." Snape watched the boys eyes he looked so sad. Snape just wanted to hold the boy, but he could sense an anger brewing with that sadness.

"I had an outlet! You took it away!" Snape glared down at the boy.

"You mean this," he held the blade up, "_this_ is not healthy Harry."

"I have nothing else." Harry collapsed back into his chair. More defeated than before. "I'm suppose to be the chosen one, not some weak pathetic thing. And every time i think im going to be ok something else pops up. Just like this year, stupid Trelawney gave me another prophecy I'm suppose to find true love. Who would ever love me!"

Harry's hand flew up to his mouth he hadn't meant to mention the prophecy. Harry was out of breath and tired. He looked up at the professor. He seemed to be a deer in the headlights.

"Um... Professor are you alright? I didn't mean to babble on."

"What is your prophecy? What did Trelawney say to you?" Harry sighed he knew avoiding the question was well out of the question.

"Well not sure why you care so much but here it goes,

_To defeat the Dark ones Fame_

_True love will be the one to tame,_

_Between the love of each man's touch_

_A power will be bound too such..._

Severus interrupted Harry filling in the words he had memorized so many nights ago.

_"A Master in the Servant's eyes. _

_A dominant, to the submissive side. _

_Each half to make a whole, _

_Secrets held will be untold_

_A perfect match to save us all._

_If each is found before ends time, _

_There will be light on either side. " _

Harry sat there mystified. How the hell did the Professor know that. "Did Dumbledore tell you?" Harry was puzzled. Why out of all people did Snape know about the prophecy.

Severus sat down, "no Harry." He was fishing in his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry, "Trelawney gave me the same one."

Severus felt his heart face as he watched Harry read the parchment over and over. He couldn't believe his ears when Harry spoke. The prophecies were indeed the same word for word. That couldnt mean... were they true mates? Severus couldn't help the feelings growing inside him. But that couldn't be what Harry wanted.

He watched the boy look back up at him. Clearly making the same realizations.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

Severus really didn't know, "I'm really not sure Harry."

Harry sat for a moment looking at Snape puzzling. "It would make sense though wouldn't it." Harry blushed, "I mean I'm clearly a submissive and, well you're not very submissive are you?" Harry laughed, he seemed rather amused. "What would it mean exactly if this prophecy really was about us?"

Severus was thinking, what would it mean. "I assume it means we would become bonded in time, a lifetime bond. I would assume." Snape tried to avoid the boys eyes. He didnt want to see the disgust or the rejection.

"What if I didn't want it?" Harry voice was so small.

Severus looked up at the boy, he looked scared, Severus got up from his chair crouching before him, "Harry if you wanted no part in this, if there even is something, you would not have too. You have been forced to do many things beyond your years. I will never force you into anything. You can simply walk out this room, and this conversation will be forgotten."

Harry nodded he seemed a bit shaky, "What if I did want this?" Harry was careful to watch his shoes and nothing else. Severus lifted his face.

"If you wanted this Harry, you can have it. But there are many things you need to know before you agree to it. But for the rest of your life I will protect you, I will help you deal with all your emotions the good and the bad, you will serve me; In more ways than one. But most all Harry, you will be mine, and mine alone." Severus couldn't help the possessiveness in his voice. He feared he was going to send the boy flying out his door.

Harry smiled at his professor. He started laughing uncontrollably. Severus wasn't sure what to do, he thought the boy was going to have a mental break down or something.

"I'm sorry professor, I didn't mean to laugh its just something Ron said. He and Hermione know about the prophecy. They don't know I've been talking to you, but anyway when we first read the prophecy. Ron laughed and said it sounded like you would be my true mate. I never thought he could be right."

Severus was seated beside Harry now he smiled. "How does it make you feel?"

"What being your submissive or you being my true love?" Harry couldn't help the sarcasm rolling off his tongue, but when he looked at Severus he looked hurt. "To be honest I don't know, I'm excited but scared, and after my dream yesterday I don't know what to do."

Harry gasped he hadn't meant to mention the dream not yet too soon.

"What dream?" Damn! Harry hoped he wouldn't ask but he knew he would he isn't stupid. Harry sighed, "I had a dream... about you."

He saw Severus' lips give the twitch of a smile, "What happened in the dream?"

Harry blushed, "I-I-we we kissed." He felt a warm hand on the back of his neck, Severus was so close, he could smell him. It was glorious, "Tell me Harry, did you like it when we kissed?" he had whispered right into Harry's ear against his neck. Harry shivered, he nodded, yes he liked the kiss very much.

"Would you like to try it for real?" Still such a low whisper, it was arousing Harry quite a lot. He felt his breath quicken.

"Yes," he looked back at the Professor he was so close. Harry couldn't pull away from those eyes. He couldn't resist. He closed the gap pushing his lips against his teacher.

Harry felt the heat of electricity between them. He kissed Severus hard, and Severus was kissing back. He reached his hands up and laced them into the man's hair. Harry found himself out of his chair and into the man's lap. They kissed hard, Harry felt himself harden and ground his hips. Severus broke the kiss, he chuckled into Harry's neck.

"Calm down my pet, not so fast." Harry stiffened. He felt Severus' arms wrap around him. "How was that?"

Harry blushed, looking at the man he was sitting on, "It felt good, I like the nickname."

Severus' eyes gleamed, "Oh my pet, I will find you your own nickname soon enough. That is if you agree to be mine. But first," he moved Harry off his lap and went to his book shelf. He pulled a book off and handed it to Harry.

_Master Slave relationships for beginners. All you need to know! _

"Before you make any decision I want you to read this. If you decide you can handle a lifestyle like that. Or truly want it, owl me. I will send you my rules which you will abide by, if then and only then do you wish to continue this relationship will we talk again." Severus made sure to speak as softly as possible, "If you still want to talk every night we can. But not about this. My door is always open for you if ever want to just.. talk."

Harry nodded, "Thank you sir. I know it seems stupid but I feel better talking to you. Even just the little bit we have. I think we are connected me and you, you're everything I'm not. It feels good to be able to lean on someone else for a change." Harry put his new book into his bag, "Sir i know we didn't talk much today but I feel exhausted, am i allowed to leave now?"

Severus felt hurt, great he really had scared him away. He tried to force a smile and nodded, "Of course you can."

Harry stood before him for a moment, "Um... can I ask for one thing before I leave?" Severus arched an eyebrow he seemed so nervous.

"Ask away?"

"Can I have another kiss? I mean we can we.. kiss.." but Harry couldn't finish his thoughts. Severus' lips were back on his. Devouring him. He was taking control. Harry kissed back feverishly. Snape's tongue licked his bottom lip and Harry let him in. They flicked their tongues back and forth. Harry could feel every nerve on his body on fire. He could stay like this for ever. No he couldn't. He needed air. Severus must have needed some too cause he broke away from the kiss, both panting heavily.

Harry couldn't stop the smile, "Wow that was just, wow."

"Surprised are you?" Harry could hear the smugness in the professor's voice. "Before you go would you like me to remove your bandages?"

"Oh yes please," harry couldn't hide his enthusiasm. Severus began to unravel the bandages and Harrys eyes shocked him. There was nothing, no cuts no scars nothing, just perfect skin. "That's amazing."

Severus smiled, "I am pretty good with potions you know, you're welcome."

"Thank you sir really, this is amazing," Harry watched as Severus blushed at his remark.

"One thing before you go, I want you to make me a promise, I never want you to harm yourself again. If you ever feel those thoughts and emotions owl me, come and see me. But I want you to promise me you won't hurt yourself again."

Harry looked intensely could he really stop, "I can't promise I'll never do it again, but I will promise I will try and talk about it first I won't run to it again, but I can't guarantee I won't slip up."

It wasn't the answer Severus wanted but it was better than nothing, "That is good enough for me, now go on and owl me with your decision when you're ready. "

Harry agreed he would. He gave Severus another quick kiss before he left. He left the office feeling better than he had in years. He just had the kiss of a lifetime. He could feel the nerves in his body on fire. He felt as if he was high on life. He rushed to the common room, he wanted to read his new book desperately. Harry made it to the common room just before nine o'clock. Hermione and Ron were comfortably snuggling on the couch.

"Harry I thought you were in detention?" Ron was looking at him curiously.

"I was, what do you mean,"

"Well mate your a bit of mess, looked like someone's just snogged you silly," Harry felt his face go warm as he started tugging out his robes, "you were! You were snogging someone. Who? Come on mate, you gotta tell us. Is it your true love?" Ron was laughing now.

"I don't know, maybe, but I'm not telling. When I decide you'll be the first to know," Harry tried to make his voice light and playful .

"Really mate you're not going to tell us?"

"Not tonight Ron," he smiled at his friends, "I have some reading to do you guys can go back to snogging now," he laughed as both his friends went red. Harry made his way to his room, he changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed with his new book. He made sure to draw the curtains he didn't want anyone to see what he was reading. Not even Ron.

He opened to the first page.

_**A BDSM relationship can sometimes be frowned upon. Especially those who unclear of what these relationships actually consist of. BDSM stands for Bondage and Discipline, Dominant and Submissive, Slave and Master. Many choose this life for different reasons. True Dominants will seek out the best life for their subs, they will put their needs before their own. Their greatest virtue is their sub, they will protect them, cherish them, but most of all love them...**_

_**There will be rules some differ from Master to Master. The rules are in place to better the sub and their life. If there is a rule in place it is not unjustly. Punishments are also at hand. Failure to comply with rules will result in punishment. Each Master will use their own way of Discipline, for only they know their sub best...**_

_**Lastly and most importantly this is a consensual relationship. No one is to be forced into said relationship. Guidelines, rules and punishments should all be discussed before signing any contract. Hard limits should also be discussed. Never fear your Dom for they will always seek out your best interest...**_

Harry closed the book. He hadn't meant to read the whole book. He looked at the time. 4:30 am! He had to be up in a few hours. Harry hid his book, and laid down. He was trying to understand everything he had just read. It sounded too good to be true. Someone to plan his life for him. But to do it out of love with his best interest in mind? He didn't think that anyone could ever do that for him. Harry fell into a blissful sleep. He was going to be a submissive, whether is was to Severus or not was the question.

Harry was being shaken. "Harry! Harry get up! If you're late for Defense Snape will have your head!" Harry reached for his glasses, Hermione was shaking him, "Lets go. Class starts in 10 minutes." Harry was out of bed in flash shoving Hermione out of the room, he got dressed and grabbed his book bag. They ran to class together. Both very out of breathe as they were ushered into the classroom on time, but barely.

Harry sat at his desk and looked down into his lap. He wouldn't be able to avoids the man's gaze forever, but he felt if he looked now he might blurt out all his feelings to the whole class.

"Because of last weeks ridiculous behaviour today will be spent in silence. You will take notes off the projector in _s__ilence_! Anyone caught talking will lose 50 points from their house." Snape taped the projector, the lights dimmed. "Begin copying."

Harry was thankful for a class like this. This would give him time to write to his Professor about the things he read. He had been thankful Severus had taken the bandages off, he felt like a weight had lifted off him. He felt at ease.

_Dear sir,_

_I hadn__'__t __mean__ to, but __I__ read the book you gave me yesterday. All of it. I dont think __I__ can describe __the__ feeling of a burden being lifted. Can life really be like that__?__ You will take care of me__?__W__hy do you want too? I__'__m curious to know what rules you would like to enforce. _

_I also have a question, there was mention of a __contract,__w__hat is it exactly? Is that the bond the prophecy is talking about? _

_Hope to hear from you soon, _

_Your soon to be Pet._

_P.s. __T__he smell of The Amortentia potion, when i smell it, it__'__s your smell. I __didn't__ realize before but __I__ can tell now. _

Harry was quite happy with the way the letter turned out. He folded it up and began furiously copying Hermiones notes, he felt something hit him from behind. He turned to see Malfoy sneering, "Writing letters to your gay lover Potter! You're such a weird little Freak!" He had barely whispered but Harry felt his self esteem shatter with everyone of Malfoy's words. "I said SILENCE! 50 points from Slytherin!" If the class had been quiet before, it was dead silent now. Everyone was in shock, Snape never took points away from his own house. The rest of the class nothing was heard except the sound of scratching quills on parchment.

Class ended and everyone began to leave. Malfoy came up to Harry, snatching his letter out of his hand. "Whats this Potter?" He went to open it when another hand snatched it away.

"I'll be taking this," Snape folded the letter and put it in his robes, "Potter you should know better than to write love letters in my class, 10 points from Gryffindor," he gave Harry a look, he assumed it was meant to be reassuring and it kind of was, Harry just nodded, "Now out of my class before I decide to take more points." Harry grabbed his bag and was greeted by his friends outside.

"You Mr. Malfoy, can stay," the door closed as the last student left and Draco was left alone with his Godfather. "You are to leave Potter alone from now on, do you understand?"

"Why it's just freaky Potter?!" Severus could feel his anger grow.

"Don't call him a freak!" He hadn't meant to yell, "There are things you don't know Draco, I'm asking you to just leave him alone for now, ok?"

Whether he wanted to or not Draco agreed to leave Potter alone.

Once Draco had left the room, Severus pulled out the letter Harry had written. He couldn't help the smile creeping across his face, _**soon **__**t**__**o be your pet... **_ Severus loved the way those words sounded. He was glad Harry was taking an interest. Deep down Severus thought this is what he needed. Someone to guide him and love him, basic things he had never received as a child. He wanted to take the burden of life off the young man's back. He wanted to make him stronger.

Severus pulled out a piece of parchment. And began his reply.

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione when an all black owl swooped in dropping a letter on Harry's plate. He fed the owl a few treats before it took off again. Harry looked at the letter, it wasn't addressed to him but he knew who it was from. He hadn't expected a reply this soon. He looked at the head table where Snape was talking to Dumbledore, looking as innocent as ever. He met Harry's gaze only briefly and gave a slight nod. But Harry understood, open in private.

Harry excused himself. His friends eyeing him up suspiciously, he heard Ron make a snarky comment about his new love but Harry was too excited to snap back. Harry found himself in the library tucked in the back corner, he opened the letter.

_Oh my dearest Pet, _

_It gave me a great pleasure to read your letter. You have such eagerness and that excites me. You are still very young and inexperienced and if you choose to submit to me, we will have a trial period. What you said earlier is correct, if we decide to __do__ this relationship to its fullest there will be a contract and yes it will bind us. Before we get serious __I__ want to teach you the life. Teach you how __I__ expect you to behave and act, how to serve me. Only then will we sign a contract. _

_I want to do this because you are an attractive young man who wants a great deal to please. __I__ want to harness it and turn it into positivity. I can show you things you would never imagine. And yes my Pet, you can really live a life happily like that. I will show you all __I__ know. I have had subs in the past. I will guide you._

_These are the rules __I__ expect you to follow: _

_1. You will not tell anyone about what we are doing, not even your friends. I__'__m sorry this will only last the trial period. If we decide to bind ourselves then you may tell people. _

_2. You will not change your behaviour inside the classroom. We __can't__ have people suspecting things. _

_3. Rules are always subject to change if necessary, only by me. I will not be unfair, if you want to discuss any rules we can and will. _

_4. You are mine! The second you agree to serve me you will belong to me. You are not to touch __any other__ person (and __I__don't__ mean hugging your friends,) __I__ will be the only one to kiss you, touch you, and you in return you will only touch me and kiss me. You are here to serve me. _

_5. You are not a __servant__! I will not order you around like a slave. I may ask you to do things and you will be given a time frame to do it. If you fail to comply will result in punishment. _

_6. My punishments will consist of spanking. As spanking can also be a form of pleasure, __I__ assure you your punishments will not be __pleasurable__._

_7. Once we gain a sense of routine __I__ will invoke more rules, some simple, like being naked in my presence or. Learning to stand a certain way, how to __greet__ me properly. _

_This __lifestyle__ can be very rewarding __I__ may punish you when your disobey, but __I__ will also reward you when __you've__ done well. You will learn to fear me, depend on me, __I__ will be your rock when you are__not strong, __I__ will be your wind and let you fly, __I__ will protect you from all harm, even if that means __I'__ll get hurt. I will love you always and you will learn to love me in return. _

_I will show you a way to let go of your emotions through physical pain, __I__ will make you stronger. _

_If you truly do wish to begin this relationship meet me tonight in my office, 7pm._

_Yours __Truly_

_Master S. _

_P.s. Amortentia potion is much more knowledge sharing than you realize. You are a treat, __I__ cannot wait to unwrap._

Harry's heart was beating wildly. He felt uneasy. Did he really want to do this? The thought of being protected and loved was very appealing. The word consensual floated to mind. He didn't have to do it. That thought was comforting. He'd never had a choice. But he wanted to see him again. Wanted to feel him again. Harry made up his mind then and there.

Harry made his way down to the dungeons, he was a bundle of nerves. He slowed his pace as he neared the door. He took a deep breath and knocked. He heard hustling then, "Enter,"

Snape sat at the corner of his desk, facing the door. He smiled slightly as he stood, "I didn't know if you'd come back, to be honest." Severus ran a hand through his hair.

Harry had walked closer, "Yes, I wanted to come back, I read your letter." He shuffled his feet. "I know I'm a lot more inexperienced than you, but I trust you I don't believe you'll hurt me. I would like to invoke the trial with you. I've given it some thought. I think six months is fair. After that time we will decide whether a contract will be suitable or not."

Severus must be hearing things. He knew they boy might be open to this and he was going to give him all the time he needed, and yet here he was saying six months. He was proud already of the young man. He knew what he wanted and was determined to get it.

Severus took the boys hands in his own pulling him closer. "I think that's a very good idea. Should we begin now?" Snape nuzzled into Harry's neck biting softly, he heard a small moan escape the boys lips. He watched him blush, "Oh my pet don't be embarrassed, I'm going to give you pain that will make you scream in ecstasy, but I'm also going to give you pain to help you let go of all your stress."

Snape came up and kissed Harry gently, he was met by eagerness and innocence, he enjoyed the combination. Severus pulled back, met by a small whimper. Severus licked his lips, "Easy my pet I will satisfy your every need in time. Even those sexual desires brewing. I will show you everything." He turned, "But first we should talk," he motioned Harry to the chairs in front of the fireplace.

Harry sat across from him, he looked ready to run a marathon he was so jittery. "Calm down My Pet, we are just going to talk about things, surely you have questions." Harry did seem to still a bit, "I want you to know there will be things I ask you to do that may make you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me when I do. I'm still going to make you do them, but I will reassure you and tell you why. I will not always tell you why we are doing things, you will need to trust me, completely. "

Harry nodded, but he was still pretty bouncy. "Do you have any questions? You seem a little jittery," Harry bit his lip, Severus' voice softened, "What is it my pet?"

Harry looked up with those big green eyes, "Can I- I mean- can I sit on your lap, I read in the book that Doms will pet their subs on their laps when talking and I want to know if I can do that." He had spoken so fast Severus almost had missed it. Once he deciphered the boys words he smiled. "Come here my pet, take off your robes." Severus was surprised how quickly the boy listened. Severus had had a few subs in the past and none of them that been this willing to please. Harry was standing in his jeans and t-shirt. Severus wanted to push his boundaries see how far the boy would go. But no, he wouldn't do that to him. He motioned the boy closer. He stood, "Chairs aren't very comfortable, we can go to my chambers if you like." Harrys eyes widened, Severus realized what it just sounded like, he laughed, "What I meant was I can rub you properly elsewhere. We won't take things further than talking tonight, ok?" Harry smiled, he collected his robes. He expected to go through the halls but Snape lead him to a secret hallway. It connected right to his room, Harry was impressed.

Harry looked around the chambers, it was almost what he imagined. The walls were a deep green, silver trim, very slytherin, he thought. But the sitting area had two huge black queen chairs. And in the middle of the room in front of the fireplace was a couch, red with gold, harry smiled at the little piece of home. Harry continued to look around the walls lined with books, thousands.

He looked back in his hands where he held his robes, "Um sir where can i put these?" He watched Severus intently, he couldn't help notice the eyes glimmer.

"You can fold them then put them on the table neatly. Take your shirt off as well. Then come here," Harry did as he was told swiftly and calmly as if he had been doing it his whole life.

Harry was standing before him a little shaky, "Um sir, I'm a little uncomfortable." Severus ran his hands up his chest.

"Thats ok, I would hope so, most people aren't comfortable being semi naked in front of a new person. But I want to tell you I'm very proud of you. You listened very well, I've never had a sub listen like that before this early. You are very special, my pet." Harry felt his chest swell, he was proud of him? Already? all he did was listen. He felt his face blush. He heard Severus chuckle stroking his cheeks.

"You're so cute my pet, I love to see those red cheeks. Wait till the other cheeks are red," Harry blushed harder at the comment, "Come my pet." Severus stepped out of his teaching ropes, he was standing in a black button up and black slacks, he looked like a god. He laid on the couch and pulled Harry closer. Severus patted his chest, "Lay your head here"

Harry climbed on the couch, nestling in between his professors legs, he was drawn to Severus' chest. He laid there his heart pounding, he felt hands curl into his hair. Harry felt his eyes flutter. Severus was playing with his hair, it felt good. Harry felt his heart rate slow, Severus spoke again. "How do you feel now?"

"Relaxed," Harry felt himself getting drowsy.

"You understand why we can't tell people until after the trial right?" Severus felt Harry nod on his chest.

"Ya I mean, if things didn't work out I wouldn't want people talking about it and if things do work we have our privacy while we figure everything out."

Severus lifted Harry up to face him, "You are very wise my pet, you are much more mature than I expected. Will you allow me to take control of our relationship? If things go too fast, tell me so we can slow down. But I think you understand much more than you lead on.

Harry looked away blushing, he could give up all power now. Severus would dictate everything from here on. He wouldn't have to worry about messing anything up. Severus wouldn't allow him to do that. Harry felt a weight being lifted off him.

He looked in those beautiful onyx eyes, "Yes. Severus you can have control." Severus lift up taking the boys lips. Harry slid on top, pushing his hands into Severus' hair. Severus' hands came up to Harry's neck pulling him closer. Severus pulled away breathing heavily. "You're too delicious," he patted his chest and Harry laid back down. It felt easy. Laying here in Severus' lap, as if they had been old lovers and not new ones. Severus' was speaking again.

"I want to start with routine rules, I want to see you as much as possible but I know you've been avoiding your friends. I want to make sure you see them too. I want four days with you a week at least, is that ok?"

Severus was stroking Harry's back, even strokes. "Yes, I think that is manageable. What if something comes up when I'm suppose to see you?"

"We will deal with that when it comes, but we will work something out. Do not worry about the little things my pet."

Severus continued to rub Harry, "you will always come to the office, we will come here of course, but i don't want anyone to see you leaving my chambers." Harry rolled over facing the ceiling. He brought Severus hand down his chest, he sighed as the man's hand ran across his chest. "When you come in you will undress as you did today, you will fold your clothes and set them on the table. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," his reply was so soft, Severus stroked his hand through the boys hair and earned a soft moan in return. Severus chuckled. He checked the time it was late, "Oh my pet I hate to be the bearer of bad news but its getting late."

Harry groaned in protest he was so comfy and relaxed he didn't want to leave, he sat up pouting "I don't wanna go,"

Severus tried to hide his amusement. He pulled Harry onto his lap, kissing his neck slowly. Harry arched his back giving him more access. Severus met his lips and flipped them so Harry was being pinned against the couch, he gasped as Severus pinned his hands above his head with just one of his. The other holding Harrys face still so he could kiss him endlessly. Harry couldn't help how aroused he'd become. Severus noticed too. He leaned down, whispering into Harry's ear.

"Someone is a little excited," Severus knee slipped in between the boys pushing against his cock. Harry whined at the friction, "Does my dirty little boy want more?" He heard Harry grunt in reply. Severus moved his knee over and over dry humping the boy, "Look dirty little whore so eager to cum." Harry was moaning as Severus' captured his lips again.

At every brush of the man Harry got closer and closer. He couldn't help but love the way the man's voice was driving him to orgasm. "...dirty whore..."

Harry moaned, "Yes-s-s. Your dirty whore." Severus gasped.

"Cum for me my pet," Severus thrusted faster, Harry wanted to touch himself something, but he couldn't his hands were pinned, "...cum for me..." so Harry did. Those last few words threw him over the edge. He felt his body seize as he came. He felt stupid, he had cum and hadn't even been touched under his clothes.

Severus was panting above him, "I'm sorry if that was too much,"

Harry look dumbfounded. "It was great, what are you sorry for?"

"I called you a whore," Harry felt himself blush.

'And I believe I said I was your whore," he let a devilish smirk play on his face.

"Naughty little boy,"

"You like it,"

"Mmmm, yes indeed I do. When do I get to see you again?"

Harry was looking at his new Master. This was a new thing for Harry he wasn't sure what to expect so soon. He wanted to see him again soon, "Um can I see you tomorrow? Everyone thinks I still have detention, so um... I'd like to see you tomorrow." Severus pulled him into a hug.

"You made me a very happy man, my pet. If you have any homework I suggest you bring it tomorrow." Severus got up off the couch, waving a cleaning spell, Harry suddenly felt much better. "Get dressed now, pet." Harry stretched, and begin redressing. Once he was all straightened out Severus walked him to the classroom door.

Harry turned to face his Master, "I never thought the first day would be like this,"

"What did you expect Harry, being ordered around? I told you this is about your happiness just as much as mine. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow."

He tilted his face up and kissed him lightly. "Good night my pet," Severus opened the door and Harry stepped out, "Goodnight... _MASTER."_ It was barely a whisper. But Severus had heard it clear as day. He felt his heart tightening and began to beat rapidly. As he closed the door, he realized he was already falling for the boy.

Severus couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Harry had made sure to say just loud enough for him to hear, by the look on his face he had heard. Harry felt proud walking away. He could barely contain his excitement for tomorrow.

Next chapter what will happen? Ahahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! There is physical pain and real bdsm mentioned! Please remember everything Harry does or agrees to do is consenual! There is no rape or noncon or manipulation. Harry is agreeing to do things mentioned.**

**Otherwise enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4

Harry slowed his walk as he got to the common room. He tried to calm his beating heart. Harry was rushed by his two friends as he entered. "Hey mate, what did Snape have you doing, its bloody late!" Ron was questioning him. But it seemed he was more questioning where he was not what he was doing.

"Scubbing cauldrons," he could sense his friends didnt believe he had been scrubbing cauldrons this whole time. "I...um..saw someone after detention." He saw his friends eyes gleam.

"See told you 'Mione!" Ron was on his feet practically jumping for joy, "who is it? Its obviously not a Griffindor!"

Harry felt his heart drop, "i-i- cant tell you, in sorry," Ron gave an exgagerated sigh, he was clearly angry.

"Fine, i'm going to bed," and with that he stormed up the stairs.

Harry felt a small hand on his arm, he met the worried gaze of Hermione., "you sure everything is ok, Harry?"

He wished he could tell her. He wish he could tell her everything. Maybe he would talk to Severus about it. He needed to talk to someone and Hermione would always keep his secrets. "Ya everything is great," Hermione gave him a doubtful look. "I want to tell you more but i promised. Let me just see ok?" He gave her a reasurring look, but it seemed pontless. She gave him a small smile before heading to bed.

Harry knew he wouldnt be able to tell Ron anything., he would never understand. Hermione on the other hand would just listen and help him relieve all his doubts. She was a good friend. Harry hoped Severus would allow him to talk to her.

The next day passed quickly. No potions today so no sneaking looks at Severus. Harry felt a little relieved actually, some time away just made him miss the man more. He felt his face flush, crazy ideas floating in his mind. Ron had kept quiet most of the day clearly still mad Harry wouldnt tell him who he was seeing.

After lunch Harry left his friends and headed for the library, he wanted a new book on charms. He was browsing the asile when he felt a hand snag his sleeve, Harry was turned around by none other than Draco Malfoy. He felt Malfoy pulled up his sleeve, "no more bandages Potter? Dont want everyobe to know you're a cutter?"

Harry could feel the acid creeping up in his throat, "i'm not a cutter!"

"Could have fooled me, i could see the signs," Draco sneered, "so tell me then Potter, what happened?"

"None of your damn business MALFOY!" Dracos eyes flared before shoving the boy into the bookcase. Harry crashed to the floor, when had he allowed himself to become so weak? Especially against Malfoy? Harry felt a boot cone up and kick him right in the stomache he gasped for air. Another kick, his vision was getting blurry. Harry heard the faint sound of someone casting a stupifey, the kicking stopped. He looked up and saw a blurry cloacked man, "this is the second time im saving you from Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter." Severus! His Severus. He felt relieved.

Harry collected himself off the floor. Snape was so close, he could smell him. Mmmm. Harry wanted to reach out and touch him, but Malfoy moved just before he did, pulling him back to reality. Malfoy had a curious smirk across his face, Snape was sure to wipe it off quick. "Detention tonight Mr. Malfoy, with Filtch, now begone with you." Draco huffed before storming off, childish brat. "Now Mr. Potter follow me."

Snape turned on his heels and Harry just followed. They were headed to the dungeons. He wanted to ask why they were going down here but thought better of it. The portraits liked to talk. They entered the empty potion master's office.

The door closed and Harry felt a large pair of arms pushing him against it. "Are you alright my pet?" His arms roamed the boys body looking for injuries, once he had determined that Harry had no major injuries he pulled him into a hug.

Harry inhaled the mans scent he felt safe, he snuggled further inti the mans chest wrapping his arms around the mans waist. "I dont understand why he attacked me in the library," he felt Severus sigh.

"He is a Malfoy sometimes they do things just to be cruel, he is in big trouble tho. I told him to stay away from you."

Harry was in shock, "you told him to stay away from me?"

"Of course i did my pet, you are very special to me. I dont want anyone to harm you." Harry felt his cheeks burn looking down, Severus tilted his face upwards kissing him softly. Harrys eyes fluttered shut, he pushed harder. He wanted more. Severus deeped the kiss, prying Harrys mouth open with his tongue, Harry moaned at the intrusion his hands in the mans hair. It was so soft, Harry pushed himself closer, the potion masters arms surronded Harry's waist pulling him in tighter. Harry moaned as Severus rocked his hips. He let his head fall back breaking the kiss exposing his neck.

Severus kissed his neck chuckling softly. "So eager my pet! I love it."

Harry smiled, "i cant help it when im with you," this got a smile from the man. Severus leaned down and kissed the boy. Capturing the boys lips, battling tongues. Harry broke the kiss staring up at the man in amazement. He was a glorious kisser. So demandng but so gentle too.

"I got you something my pet," Severus moved away and Harry missed his warmth immediately. "I was going to wait till tonight but i think you should have it now." Severus handed him a sleek black box. A jewelry box.

"For me, but why?" Harry never expected to get any gifts. Severus was standing behind him now, he leaned down whispering softly.

"You are mine now, and i will give you many things, the correct answer is 'thank you master," Harry felt the goosebumps spread across his skin. That voice, it was unfair the affect it had on him.

"Thank you... master," he heard Severus chuckle.

"Open it darling."" Harry blushed at his lifted off the lid. The words caught in his throat. It was a beautiful silver owl pendant on a silver chain. The owl had these intense green emerald eyes. It was stunning.

"This is amazing," Harey turned around, "will you help me put it on?" Harry looked into the dark eyes above them they shone with... happiness?

"Yes, my pet of course." Harry handed him the necklace and turned around. Severus hands came around and his neck clasping the necklace. He smoothed out Harrys collar. Harry couldnt stop himself from leaning into Severus' touch. Severus kissed his neck smirking into the skin. "Anything else on your mind?"

Harry snapped to attention, "actually yes. Um.. i was wonderig, if-i maybe. I could talk to someone... Hermione specifically. And i wont tell her its you or anything but its just." Harry sighed looking at the floor, this was useless.

"Harry look at me," he looked up, " I understand this may be a lot to take in and someone to talk to would probably be a good idea. Are you sure Miss Granger wont say anything."

Harry could help the excitement brewing, "Yes sir, she will never say anything. Ron might but thats why i wouldnt tell Ron. Not until after." Severus smiled, this boy was changing him quickly.

"Then yes you may talk to Miss Granger," Harry beamed up at him. Severus kissed the boys lips slowly. Harry tried to push harder but Severus held him steady. Severus wanted a slow kiss, tease the boy. It was working too, he heard Harry whinning and starting to growl. Severus pulled back, "your so demanding for a sub," Harrys face flushed and he looked away, "its not always a bad thing. But i do believe your going to be late for class."

Harry sighed he didnt want to leave. "Will i get to see you tonight?" Severus couldnt stop his heart from racing. The boy wanted to see him, it made his heart flutter.

"Of course, i have a special treat for us tonight too." Harry blushed and with a final kiss he bounded out of the dungeons. His necklace sitting comfortably under his clothes, resting on his chest. He sprinted all the way to transfiguration. He sat next to hermione out of breathe, "i have so much to tell you later!" Hermione looked at him wide eyed, excitement and a hint of worry.

Hermione and Harry left for the library after class, its the place they'd be the least bothered. Ron was still in a mood amd that was a good thing for now, it meant he too would leave them alone. For now. Theg sat in the back, two overstuffed chairs hidden amongst all the book shelves. They sat and Harry told her as much as he could. He never mentioned a name, he explained about the book he had been given, the six month trial etc. Etc.

Hermione just sat and listened just liked he had hoped. Once he was finished he was out of breathe. "So you have a real _master?" _Her voice was small as if se was scared.

"Yes i do, but 'Mione im safe. Its safe with him. He wont hurt me i promise." He fished out his necklace to show her. Her eyes widened. Sitting forward she took the pendant in her hands. She looked nervous. "Is everything ok?"

She looked Harry in the face, "do you have idea what this is?"

Harry shrugged "its just a necklace 'Mione," she shook her head.

"No its not, its a protector." Harry frowned.

"Whats a protector," Hermione huffed.

"You never pay attention do you? A protector holds another persons magic, whoever gave this to you put some of their magic inside. Its very complicated, it means no one can harm you. When the pendant senses danger it will alert the other person. It will sheild you from on coming attacks. I've never see one in person before. I dont understamd how you have one already."

"What do you mean?" Harry was trying to take everything in, Severus had given him some of his magic. Was protecting him even when he wasnt around.

"The reason its so complicated is because it requires pure love Harry. It meams that whoever he is, is truely in love with you. He would rather die than live without you." Hary began hyperventilating, this was too much. The relationship was still so new how could Snape love him. Love him like that?

"Harry calm down deep breathes, its ok. Im sorry i shouldnt have said anything."

"No im glad you did, just a lot to take in," he slumped into his chair.

Hermione looked at him, "how do you feel about him Harry." Harry avoided her gaze. He knew his feelings for the potion master were growing quickly.

He snorted, "im falling in love, just not sure if im there yet." Ahe smiled.

"Give it time Harry just enjoy everything for now," Harry nodded, "are you seeing him again tonight?" Harry beamed and nodded.

"Ya he says he has a treat for us, im excited."

Hermione smiled, "just dont do anything too fast."

"Wouldnt dream of it 'Mione," Harry smirked.

Harry and Hermiine entered the Great Hall for dinner chatting happily. Harry gazed up locking eyes with Severus Snape, he looked away quickly, blushing. Ron seemed in a better mood now as he was talking to him again. He was even sad to see him leave for detention. Harry felt butterflies brewing as he neared the dungeons.

He came to a halt in front of the potions office, knocking twice. It didnt take long for Severus to open the door. Harry's heart was beating so fast he was worried the man was going to hear it.

"Do you remember what to do, my pet?" Severus asked as they walked through the hallway connecting the office and his chambers.

"Yes, Sir." Harry felt nervous, the man seemed to nod in approval. They walked to the living area and Severus left him there headig to what Harry assumed was his bedroom. Harry began taking off his clothes leaving just his jeans and his necklace. He stood at the front of the couch, head down, waiting.

Severus came back into the room carrying a small wodden box. He was in nothing but tight fitting black jeans, his hair pulled into a pony tail. Severus sat the box on the table. He stood in front of Harry and turned his face up.

Harry gasped when he saw the mans face. He was stunning, his jet black hair pulled in a pony tail made me seem so sexy. And the fact that he too was half naked. Harry felt a warmth begin to stir in his groin. Severus was looking at him curiously. "Um. Is everything ok sir?"

Severus nodded, "its just curious and odd and extremely uncommon." Harry looked puzzled.

"Sorry sir but what is?"

Severus was frowning now. "You. You didnt even try and look at me when i came in. You havent asked any questions on what we are doing tonight. You're very obedient, its just odd."

Harry felt his face go red, "im sorry Sir." He looked at the floor.

"Harry looked at me." Harry sighed still looking at the floor, "NOW," Harry looked up. "Do not be sorry. I like that you listen so well its just uncommon for someone as young and unexperienced as you are." Severus smiled softly reassuring the boy. He kissed the lips softly. "Did you bring your homework, like i asked?"

Harry nodded, "i just have a charms essay thats almost done."

"Good, you will finish it now." Severus moved and sat in one of the big black arm chairs. Harry had gathered his school supplies and looked around for a desk. Severus motioned him closer. He opened his legs. "Sit, my pet." Harry sank to the floor nestled in between the mans legs. It was odd at first but soon the heat from the man relaxed him, and he began finishing his essay. It wasnt long before a hand slid into his hair stroking his scalp. It felt glorious. Harry let a groan slip as Severus' hands continued to massge his head. Not too much later, Harry rolled up the parchment.

"Im all done." Harry stood up stretching out. He could feel the mans eyes watching him closely. Severus stood and went back to the box on the table.

"I want to try something today." Harry stood by the couch, he could feel his nerves practically on fire. Severus opened the box pulling out a silk black blindfold. Harry stiffened, he didnt want to be blind folded.

Sevrus came and stood in front of Harry, he could tell the boy was shaking slightly. He looked nervous. Actually he looked scared. "Harry?" He looked up into the mans face. Harry could see worry in the mans face. He felt his necklace vibrate, he looked down at the owl. The eyes had gone black, its wings spread out. The necklace shortened slowly becomimg shorter moving up Harrys chest. The wings came around touching tip to tip, it was a collar. Harry gasped, it was tight but not too tight.

"What happened?" Harry looked up at the man, he say him swallow slowly.

"It senses my presence, it knows what i want it to do," Snape shifted a little nervously. "These are called 'sessions' we will explore many emotions here, we will break down all your walls. Your fears will disappear. Here it is just you and I no one else will matter in these moments. We will go easy tonight as this is our first." He stopped and looked Harry dead in the eye, "Do you trust me?"

Harry got lost in the eyes, they were pure and honest, "yes." Harry couldnt stop the flowing words, "i have always trusted you." Severus lips were on his in a moment . Devouring him, needing him. Harry thought he was going to suffocate, but he didn't care it was the best feelings he had ever felt.

Severus pulled away, "im going to blind fold you now, Harry." He saw the fear creep into his eyes, "trust me my love." He kissed Harry quickly amd pulled a blind fold out of the wooden box.

Harry had nearly fainted, _my love? _Had he heard right? He was feeling so light headed as the black blind fold was slipped over his eyes. His heart raced he couldn't see. He felt Severus run a hand up his naked back, the up his arm. He felt fabric tighten around his wrist pulling his arms behind him. He tightened trying to resist.

"Trust me my Pet i wont hurt you or cross the line. I promise.

Harry relaxed at his words. He trusted the man he knew everything would be alright.

He felt Severus move around the room. No doubt back at the box. He heard rustling, something heavy? Harry heard a swish, felt air rush past him. He heard the smack of hard leather on the floor beside him. It almost hit him! Harry couldnt stop the noise he let out, he was terrified at this moment his heart was beating wildly.

Soft finger tips came up brushing his air. He let out a breathe he hadnt realized he had been holding.

"Interesting my little pet." Harry couldnt stop the shiver that ran down his spine. Severus was standing behind him now. He moved, Harry felt the air heard the smack, closer to him this time. Harry was shaking nervously again. Severus was behind him quicker this time amd ran both hands up Harrys sides. Harry moaned into the touch.

"Interesting how your body reacts to sounds when you cant see," Severus was excited the see the boy so responsive. "Interesting that you know i wont hit you tonight, but your body cant stop."

Harry was shaking with excitement, that voice, the breathe on the back of his neck was making him very aroused. Severus began kissing the boys neck. Harry moaned as his master hit a sensitive spot, this is the moment Severus decided to bite.

Severus bite the sensitive spot Harry screamed out, bucking against him. Severus chuckled, "did someone like that?" He twased.

"Yes-s-s...more." Severus moved around the boy guiding him along. Severus sank to the couch pulling Harry gently on top of him, Harry straddling him. Harrys hands still tied behind his back made him look, astonishing. Severus wanted to fuck the boy right there. But no not tonight. Severus came up meeting the boys waiting lips.

Harry gasped slightly as lips were suddenly on his. He moaned into it. Kissing Severus blindfolded was something so different. It was even better than anything imagineable. The lips were gone, he whined which turned into a scream as something hot and wet sucked on his nipple. He heard Severus chuckle, god that was sexy. Harry thrusted his hips...oh the friction! Harry felt how hard he was, god he wanted to come, he began rubbing against the man underneath him. A pair of hands came to rest on his hips pushing back against him. Harrys head fell back in ectasy. He bucked forward hard. Harry stilled as the man moaned against his thrust. Harry was so close to cumming. He panted heavily, he didnt know why he stopped but something told him he wasnt allowed to cum yet.

"Whats wrong my pet?" Severus sounded worried.

"Gunna...cum...so close." Severus sat up pulling Harry to his feet. Severus could see how hard the boy was, anyone else would have cum by now, and here the boy was practically begging to come. Severus was finding it harder amd harder to keep things safe. The boy was acting as if he'd been a sub his whole life.

"Would you like me to touch you...Harry?" Harry shook as he whispered his name.

"Fuck yes...please..now," Harry was practically dry humping the air, Severus smirked at his eager little pet. With a swish of his wand Harrys pants disappsared. Severus breathe caught in his throat. Harry was glorious. His skin so young, he was a gorgeous man. Severus pushed lightly, Harry sat back on the couch as well as he could wih his hands still tied. He felt hands run up his tighs. His cock twitched in anticipation. A hand stroked up his cock and Harry bucked up. He needed more. A hand stroked him again. He growled, "stop teasing," he gasped he hadnt meant to say it out loud. The blind fold was removed, he expected Severus to be angry , but Severus didnt meet his eyes. Instead he leaned down sucking harrys cock slowly.

Harrys eyes nearly bulged out their sockets as he watched his professor and his master bob slowly on his cock. It was so wet and hot and amazing. He moaned pushing against his professors throat. Severus picked up speed. Sucking hard and long all the way down Harrys cock.

Harry was shaking, "im..going to cum!" Severus pulled off and Harry leaning into his esr, "cum for me, my pet" he stroked Harry quickly, Harry came hard. Going rigid as he spewed his load against both their chests. Harry panted heavily coming down from his orgasm high. He slumped back against the couch. He groaned as his arms were still bound. He looked uo at Severus, who was watching him intensely. With a swish of his wand Severus had them both clean and Harrys arms unbound. Harry collaosedon the couch. He was suddenly very tired. He felt himself being moved, he was laying on severus' chest now. He could hear the slow drum of his hesrt beat. It was lullying him to sleep. A hand stroked his back, he sighed into the touch.

"How do you feel my pet?" Servus voice was low and soft.

"Sleepy..."

"How did you feel about being bound? I know you're sleepy but we need to talk."

Harry grumbled, "no, talk later."

"Harry we need to talk now." Severus' voice was sern, Harry didnt know what was driving him at this moment.

Harry rolled over, "talk tomorrow." Severus moved off the couch leaving Harry to curl up in the corner. Harry felt the fireplace warming him. He bagan drifting back to sleep.

"Harry you are to get up this instant!" Severus voice boomed. Harrys eyes snapped open, he was so close, he was very grumpy now.

"WHAT!" Harry threw a hand over his mouth as he realized what he just said and how he said it.

"Excuse me?" Severus stood above him. Fully dresses, hair down. He looked terrifying.

Harry shook, "i'm s-sorry, s-sir i didnt mean it." Severus nodded.

"I think 5 strokes will teach you a lesson. Get up." Harry couldnt stop shaking. He was getting his first punishment one their first real night together. Severus turned and sat in his chair. Harry stood in front of him still naked. Severus pointed at the box still on the table, "there is a wooden handled brush in there, bring it to me." Harry kept his eyes on the floor, all sense of defiance was gone. Harry looked in the box. The brush was very wide, a long maple handle buffed to shine. Harry swallowed hard as he brought the brush back to Severus. He felt tears brimming at the surface of his eyes. Severus took the brush. "Do you know why you are being punished?" Harry nodded slightly. "Why?"

"Because i was disrepectful and didnt listen?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes that is correct, you have disappointed me pet."

Harry couldnt stop the sob that escaped his lips. "Over my knee now Harry, you're going to count for me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master" Severus was almost inclined not to punish the boy he had come so far. And didnt want to scare him awayy. But if he didnt use a stern hand now the boy would be disobedient later. Severus swalllowed once amd let the brish come down on the boys arse.

Harry let out a yelp, "One.."

The second smack was harder, "T-two" Harry could feel more tears coming. He tried chocking them back.

The third smack as almost unbearable, "t-th-ree" Harry was sobbing he was writhing his hips.

"Be Still!"

Harry stopped moving, the fourth smack made Harry yell, "f-fo-ur" Harry couldnt stop the tears anymore he just let them fall.

The last smack was the hardest and made Harry buck away, "FIVE!" Harry collapsed against the legs and sobbed. His whole body shook. He was hiccuping. Severus pulled him against his chest.

"Sshhh my pet," Severus held Harry tight as he let him cry. Harry felt foulish for crying like this. The lain was long gone, what drove his tears was the feeling of disappointment. He had disappointed Severus, he was scared the man would no longer want him. Eventually his tears slowed, his breathing even out.

"Are you alright, my pet?"

Harry looked up into the mans fave, he looked hurt. Harry was expecting... well he wasnt sure what to expect but defineately not hurt.

"Yes...are you ok?"

Severus chuckled softly, "you just got punished and your asking me if im alright? But yes im alright, just so you know i take no pleasure in punishing you. Yes i will use pain as pleasure but this is not one of those times."

"So you still want me?" Harry was excited to still hear Severus wanted to keep him.

Severus looked offended, "why in merlins sake would i ever want to get rid of the best thing that has ever happened to me?"

Harry looked away blushing, "i disappointed you."

"Not as much as you think, you took your punishment like a good boy, you have made me proud."

Harry smiled and relaxed himself against his man.

"Can we talk now?" Harry asked.

Severus held they boy, "yes love." Harry felt his hear sweel at that word... love.

"How did you feel being bound, having your power taken away?" Harry shovered at the memories.

"It... was exciting. I was scared when i could hear you hitting the floor, but couldnt see and couldnt move. And.. then..." Harry blushed and burried his face in the mans robesn

"Tell me," Severus vkice was low and musky and sent a shiver down Harrys back.

""When you sucked me off i could see and still not move. It turned me on so much."

"Mm good. You did very well today." Harry smiled. "It is getting late and i think you may want to head back to your friends." Harry pouted but got up off his lap and dressed quickly. Smoothing everything out.

"Can i see you tomorrow, Sir?"

Severus sighed, "as much as i would love too, i think its best you see your friends its Friday after all." Harry nodded sullenly. He wasnt very happy about it. "Its Hogsmade this week end is it not?" Harry nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Would you like to spend Saturday together then?"

Harrys head snapped up, "all day?" He tried to hide his excitement.

"Yes, unless you dont want to."

"No no i want to." He was eager to prove himself to his master. "We have class together tomorrow."

"Yes we do, " there was a playfulness in his voice.

Harry felt his cheeks redden at his thoughts. "What is it my pet?"

"Well i dont get to see you tomorrow night and its a long time till Saturday... if maybe i stayed after class i could... getakissfromyou." He Spoke far too quickly. He watched Severus' eyes. There was a glow in them. Severus cupped his face pulling him in, "Yes you may," Harry closed the gap and kissed hard.

Severus was all over him again. The man was addicting to say the least. "You are such a good boy." Harry moaned into his master. "But you really should be off now." Harry sighed but understood. "Yes sir."

"Do not worry you will get plenty of time with me on Saturday." Harry smiled and shivered.

"I will see you tomorrow, good night Master."

With a quick kiss Harry was out the portrait and down the hall.

Severus sighed as his boy bounded down the hall. He was too far gone to think about what he was doing anymore. He was in love with the boy and would do anything for him. Severus smiled to himself wishing for saturday.


End file.
